The Mystery of Traveling
by Justice Tokidoki
Summary: Just a short twoshot showing some of the thoughts of King Mickey when he lands in the Badlands and helps Ventus. During the time of Birth By Sleep. Rated T for action later on.
1. The Lanes in Between

**It's time for a change. I just had to do a KH story! So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Lanes of Mystery

The Lanes in Between: a realm that separated this world from the next. It was an endless form of wind and darkness that coated the atmospheres of other realms. Most needed special armor to go through the realm without being overcome by the darkness. But some were powerful enough to travel without the need of armor. King Mickey, the king of Disney castle, was one of the exceptions. Mickey was quite small, being a mouse. But he had a lot of courage and strength to make up for his size.

Mickey opened his eyes slowly and stared at the small device he was gripping in his hand: the Star Shard.

Mickey looked at the sparkling device with awe. "It is with this that I am able to travel to other worlds, experience new wonders and stop the unversed from spreading."

Mickey frowned as he stared at the device. "I don't have the freedom to choose where I go, but the destination doesn't matter. Only the mission does matters, which must be fulfilled in all the worlds."

Mickey stared into the vast empty space around him. It was easy for him to lose his train of thought in here. Unlike what most people believed, the Lanes in Between had a slightly altered time then those of the worlds around it. What seemed like minutes to Mickey was actually only seconds in the various worlds surrounding him. It gave Mickey plenty of time to think.

To many in Mickey's world, it was a rash thing to travel to other worlds. The dangers were immeasurable, especially for a king. Mickey had actually disobeyed orders from his teacher, Yen Sid, one of the most powerful sorcerers in the kingdom.

Mickey couldn't help it. His curiosity was too great. The worlds beckoned to him, promising times of great adventure. Not only that, Mickey was on a mission: to stop the cause of all the negativity and darkness that was spreading across the world. Mickey couldn't stand by when massive things happened; he had to be a part of it. To help save the universe his friends and loved ones lived in.

Mickey blinked, thinking about the friends he had left behind at Disney castle. Queen Minnie, Daisy, Donald, Goofy, the list went on and on. Mickey knew his friends would miss him, but he also felt their support. They all understood his decisions unlike master Yen Sid. Mickey felt happy, knowing that by leaving he was protecting his friends from the foreign trials that awaited them.

Mickey gasped as he felt his body speed up, his muscles pulling sideways and back, his huge black ears tingling uncontrollably.

"I must be close….to the new world."

Mickey noticed the star shard glowing brightly in his hands as his body began to dissolve into rough white sparks.

Mickey smiled. "No matter how bleak the Lanes in Between are, the mysteries surrounding it always produce the brightest light, inspiring hope for all to come. For those who trespass through these ancient walls of light the mysteries are well worth the danger of traveling through darkness. As long as one's hope shines through the body will follow."

Mickey puffed his chest up proudly, and then started laughing loudly while his body grew brighter. This was a speech Yen Sid would probably give. Of course it would have been in a much more serious tone. But Mickey couldn't do it. Despite the trials he had faced, Mickey had always found these experiences to be way to exciting and fun to be really taken seriously. Unless, you are fighting the unversed that is.

Mickey's smile widened as he felt himself entering the atmosphere of a new world. He would be landing any moment now.

Mickey looked at the star shard in his hand and gripped it tightly as his body zipped back and forth until finally landing squarely on the ground.

Mickey groaned, slowly lifting himself up. He appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. There were many cliffs and boulders jutting in odd places. The whole area was lightly brown in color and slightly windy. It seemed like a vast, empty canyon to Mickey. Very isolated and quiet. _Not bad for exploring_, Mickey thought.

Mickey stood straight and spread his arm out. His hand glowed as a weapon formed into his hand, a keyblade. It looked quite simple from the outside, but it was a very critical weapon when using magic.

Mickey held the keyblade in a relaxed position behind his back and smiled. "Let the adventure begin."

**Alright! Mickey just landed in the Badlands (AKA. Keyblade Graveyard.) This is going to be a very quick story. There's only one more chapter after this. Read and Review please!**


	2. Helping a friend

**Hey everyone! Hopefully this chapter will get more reviews then the last one! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Helping a friend

"Well, this is boring."

Mickey sighed as he rested near the edge of a cliff. It offered a pretty grand view of the surrounding area. It would have been more interesting if there was something new to look at, but everywhere it was the same. Bleak, grey clouds. Orange and brown cliffs amongst barren land full of cracks and boulders that went on for miles. Mickey vaguely wondered if an earthquake had happened at some point in this world.

Mickey looked at the star shard tied to his wrist expectantly. "It's too bad I can't control this. Otherwise I would have left this place hours ago."

Mickey continued to look around until he spotted purple flecks appearing in the sky. The surrounding specks began to grow larger and larger until it looked like a hole in the sky was being formed. Mickey perked up from his position.

"Well, would you look at that! I have company." Mickey said with a flourish. "It least now I will have someone to talk to."

Mickey started jumping up and down, getting closer still to the edge of the cliff. Too close. Mickey instantly tipped over and started falling.

Mickey almost yelped as his body started going faster and faster, the wind burning his eyes and pushing his big ears. Mickey tried to remain calm as he took out his keyblade and aimed it at the ground shouting, "Bubble volley!"

From the tip of his weapon came little bubbles. They started to enlarge, sprouting white sparks everywhere. The bubbles were so bright, that Mickey had to cover his eyes. The bubbles hit the ground and bounced back at Mickey allowing his body to float while descending slowly towards the ground. Once he was ten feet away from the ground the bubbles disappeared sending Mickey's body plummeting until he hit the ground with a huge thump.

Mickey rubbed his stomach gingerly as he stood up slowly. "I need to work on my landing..." Mickey winced as he felt a bruise forming on his side.

As he continued rubbing, Mickey saw another portal opening through the sky. It was lighter then the purple one that had appeared earlier and it sent sparks of electricity outside its oval form. From the hole a person in green and blue armor appeared riding a glider that spouted green fire at the end. Once the person landed the armor vanished leaving a young looking boy at the base of the land.

"Huh, he looks quite young to be out here alone. Say wasn't there someone else here to. I better go check this out."

Mickey started walking towards the boy until he saw another figure approach from afar. This person had on a dark mask and was wearing a ripped up red and black outfit that made for an ominous look. He started talking to the boy that had just arrived. Mickey couldn't tell what they were saying from the distance, but he could tell that the strangers were not too fond of one another. Mickey gasped as both the figures made weapons come out of their hands.

"Wow, more keyblade masters. I have to see this."

Mickey ran as close as he could to the two figures without being noticed as they started fighting. Mickey could tell that the masked boy was more powerful he exchanged blow after blow with confidence. Mickey wanted to help the other struggling boy, but he didn't know if he should interfere. Mickey's eyes opened wide once he saw the boy get hit with a critical blow, blasting his body high into the air before falling back down with a thud. The masked boy then lifted his keyblade up, dark energy swirling at the tips growing bigger and bigger. The ball of dark energy kept getting larger until it was almost the size of a small crater.

Mickey ran as fast as his legs could carry him and reached over and grabbed the unconscious boy just in time before the blast pushed him away. There was now a huge, burning hole where the boy had just been and the masked boy looked around with annoyance. Mickey was about ten yards away tending to the boy.

"Don't worry your safe now." Mickey could see from close up how pale the boy looked. He had dirty blond hair that went in spikes up and across his face. His pants were a light blue while his shirt was silver and black. Mickey touched the boy's forehead and frowned.

Mickey took a step back and raised his keyblade high into the air as he shouted, "Heal!"

Massive swirls of pure energy went around Mickey's keyblade. The energy then jumped into the unconscious boy's body causing it to glow green.

Mickey nodded, satisfied and started running back to the masked boy. Mickey stood very close, his eyes blazing. "Tell me where you got that." Mickey was gesturing to the masked figures weapon. "Keyblades are not something you use to bully people around. Here, I'll show ya."

"We'll both show him." Mickey looked to the side as the other boy showed up. The boy smiled at Mickey. "The names Ven."

Mickey smiled back glad to see Ventus feeling better.

The masked boy scowled. "So this is how it ends. If only it weren't so easy."

Mickey and Ventus went into their respective stances as the masked boy charged at them. Mickey started doing a spinning attack, flipping himself over and over in a circle. The masked boy dodged it easily then blasted the ground near Mickey. Mickey landed flat on his face, wheezing. Before the masked boy could strike him again, Ventus slammed his body into the masked boy. Ventus stood over Mickey's body defensively as the masked boy got up.

"Humph, pathetic." The masked boy then started sending electrical sparks from his keyblade, sending painful charges into Ventus's body. Ventus nearly started coughing, but he still stayed next to Mickey. "You...doing okay?"

Mickey got up slowly. "I've been through worse." Ventus gasped as he noticed Mickey's side bleeding.

Mickey saw this and tried to smile, but ended up grimacing. "I fell from a cliff recently as well." Ventus smiled sympathetically.

Mickey swiftly made a barrier as fire was shot at them from above.

The masked boy reappeared behind Mickey. "You didn't forget me, did you."

Mickey glared as he rose his keyblade, deflecting the other keyblade from sawing of his leg. Ventus started to attack, but he was immediately sent two feet away by a fire ball that landed at his feet. Mickey grunted as electricity suddenly shot through his body, causing his wound to bleed more profoundly. Mickey quickly jumped back, breathing heavily beside a Ventus.

"We need a better plan." Mickey said.

"You're telling me this now." Ventus said as he looked at his burning feet.

"Just get close to me when I tell you too." Mickey said as he rushed back towards the masked boy, repeating his spin attack. The masked boy dodged it again but before he could attack, Mickey kicked him squarely in the jaw. As the boy momentarily rubbed his chin, Mickey tried to shooting lightning from his keyblade. Before it could connect though, the boy transported himself to Ventus and started sending dark spheres of energy at him. Ventus blocked, but he did it slowly do to his aching feet.

Mickey started charging all his magical energy into his body. It spread all over from his ears until it reached his feet. His body was pulsing with power, white sparks were flying everywhere as Mickey began to glow. He was sweating and shaking so much he could barely walk. Mickey sucked in a breath and shouted at Ventus. "I can't hold this for much longer. You need to connect your energy to mine. Hurry!"

The masked boy heard this and swiftly teleported back to Mickey. He tried to attack Mickey, but Mickey's body was glowing so brightly that it nearly blinded the masked boy. Ventus started running towards Mickey, shielding his eyes as he bumped into him.

"Just stay close, and attack when I say so." Mickey stuttered as he continued shaking. Ventus nodded and stayed close, trying to connect his energy to Mickey's. The masked boy kept teleporting all around them, but he couldn't attack. Mickey's energy was almost to the point where it would burst when he shouted, "NOW!"

Ventus and Mickey's energy collided and spread out around them making a circle of sparks that lashed out at least fifteen feet ahead of them. Mickey and Ventus started spinning as sparks of energy continued to come out from their keyblades. Finally the energy reached its peak and came out in one last violent burst as Mickey and Ventus shouted, "LIGHT!"

The blast went into the sky, lighting up the whole land. Mickey and Ventus covered their eyes. Once they opened them they found the masked boy on the ground. He was very dirty and his outfit was full of holes.

The boy then started laughing. He quickly got up from the ground and started backing away slowly. "Huh, very impressive. Let's just say you guys are on probation." The masked figure chuckled darkly as a purple portal appeared behind him. He continued stepping back until he was completely inside the portal and disappeared while the portal went away into the air.

Mickey and Ventus relaxed slowly. "So he's off to the next world." Mickey said, still breathing heavy from the attack.

"I guess so."

Mickey smiled as he looked at Ventus. "I'm Mickey. It was great to meet you."

Ventus leaned down, while smiling. "It was nice meeting you to. So you like going to different worlds."

Mickey proudly took out his star shard. "That's what this is for. I can go to different worlds with this, but I can't control when or where I go. It just takes me. It only works when someone is holding it though."

"Oh, I see." Ventus frowned.

"What's wrong."

"I've been going to different worlds to. I'm...searching for someone. I have to find him before it gets too late." Ventus clenched his fist tightly.

Mickey lightly placed his hand on Ventus's fist. "You'll find him."

Ventus closed his eyes slowly. "They are just so many worlds out there, you know."

"As many as the stars at night." Mickey said lightly.

"I...I'm just not sure."

Mickey sat down, thoughtfully. "Well, look at it this way. It least you get to meet new people on your journey. You're not facing this alone."

Ventus glanced at Mickey, then sat down beside him as Mickey continued.

"I left my friends and family and even my master to go on this mission, and it does get lonely sometimes. But I have to follow my beliefs. I'm doing this to make all the worlds more safe for everyone, not just the people in my world. It's not so bad because I always get to meet new people and go to new places."

Mickey leaned back smiling. "And there is still so much more to discover, so much mysteries to be solved. It's not all bad. Sometimes it can be pretty fun."

Ventus looked down in thought. "I guess you're right. Thanks Mickey."

Ventus suddenly raised his keyblade up, causing Mickey to jump back. "Heal!"

Mickey's body began to glow as his side started to patch itself up.

Mickey smiled. "Thanks. Garsh, I had completely forgotten about that."

Ventus grinned. "No problem."

Mickey looked down at his hand. The star shard was shaking like crazy as it began to glow brightly. Both Ventus and Mickey were starting to float.

"Huh, what's happening."

"We're going to the next world."

Ventus looked at the ground warily. Mickey grabbed his hand. "Don't worry. Just relax and enjoy the ride."

Mickey smiled as he thought back to what Master Yen Sid had told him. _The unknown is always scary to man at first unless one takes into consideration the mysteries that awaits the one ready to embrace it. _

" I'll see you soon, Yen Sid." Mickey said softly as his and Ventus's body began to move swiftly into the Lanes in Between and beyond.

**I know this might have seemed goofy to some people, but I liked writing this. I've always wanted to travel and who doesn't like going someplace new. It's about experiencing new things that you might not have heard of or known about before. That's where I think the joy comes from. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Read and review please! Don't worry. The button below won't hurt you. :D**


End file.
